


Comfort & Affection

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [30]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Black Character(s), Comfort Sex, Consensual, Cuddling After, Feelings, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Passionately, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Staring, They love each other secretly, Touching, Warm, affection and hopeful ending, bisexual guys, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Some days, you're the only thing I know. Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold. Can't look away, can't look away. Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah. Something in the way you're looking through my eyes. Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive. But your love's so sweet.' 💚 'Some days, you're the best thing in my life.'
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852





	Comfort & Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with these two again ♥️ With soft, comfort sex ♡

It was a night that's dark and cold out, like always. A chilly breeze around there. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything, a dim lighting which was everywhere. It especially lit the inside of that place with these two guys. 

They had on music, that seemed loud enough to drown out anything else, breaking this silence between them. That quietness. There's a tension between them that neither of them want to talk about as well. But they did that, because they didn't want to ruin this nice moment they're having. 

Both guys drank together. They had cheap liquor there. Because it was good (even if Franklin had a lot of money now, he won't get something expensive, especially since he used to only spend a certain amount). So he hasn't burned all the money yet. Now he was very rich. 

But it wasn't different, other than that. Lamar knew this and hadn't mind, strangely enough. 

These two dark-skinned guys are at Franklin's place, in Vinewood Hills. They drank some alcohol together, a few beers here and there. They're getting drunk together again, just like old times. It was nice, especially being able to talk to each other. They bonded once more. 

That night was darker and colder out than it usually is, although it's warmer inside there. 

There was a nice silence between them (after they eventually turned off the music), for a bit, after they had nothing else to talk about now. This lasted for awhile. It's peaceful, they are both loving it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, they headed downstairs and towards Franklin's room, they both walked in. They're closing the door behind them. They went there for more peace and quiet. A nice silence is what they still needed now. 

Lamar was really silent again, it seemed like, for some reason. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind this, thankfully. Although he was hoping that Lamar would open up and talk to him. He had to convince him, because he knows, deep down in his heart. That something was wrong, that this other male wasn't okay. 

Lamar sat down on the end of that bed, feeling alright in this silence, for now. He seems to be staring at nothingness, until he had noticed Franklin getting closer. 

Franklin walked over to him, standing in front of Lamar as the other dark skinned male was still sitting on the edge of his bed. 

It all felt heavier now, that tension became unbearable. It almost made Lamar want to run out of there and leave, feeling like he was suffocating, unable to breathe. 

Although Franklin's soft and warm eyes had calmed him down. Just a bit, for them to be able to talk, finally. 

Shockingly, Lamar was the first to speak, but Franklin didn't say anything though and listened to him. Which Lamar appreciated. 

It was seeming like everything would be okay. If he just said what he thought, his feelings to him. 

Lamar gazed over at him, with slight tears in his eyes. He was shaking, feeling not okay ethier. Not anymore. Or if he ever was, it's broken now. There was inner sadness in him. He gripped onto Franklin's arm, slightly. His stare on him, for a bit. Until he finally breaks that silence between them, talking about what and how he felt, like this but with only some words. 

"..please, don't leave me, I feel so lonely without you sometimes. I can't.." His voice was low, quiet as it just was like that for awhile. "Stay with me." 

Franklin felt like his heart was about to break, hearing that from him, it hurts to see Lamar like this. He heard him, knowing that he meant it. He also knew what else Lamar wanted. Just from gazing into those eyes. He just had a want to be loved, comforted. 

He was feeling a need to hold him close now, wanting it very much again. He longed for it. Like he thought earlier, but he couldn't resist anymore. He gets on the bed with him. He hugs him, wrapping his arms around Lamar. 

Lamar let him do that, loving this feeling. He felt just a bit better, slowly enough he will be. 

Franklin noticed it, that this other dark-skinned male had sadness in him. That he felt alone and lonely. It showed slightly in his expression and in these dark eyes a bit, faded in emotion. Those eyes are hazy from alcohol, from being intoxicated too. He got a sudden urge to comfort him, again. To hold him and stay close to Lamar now. Like he always thought to himself. But more than anything, he wants to love him. This made him think of another thing. He also had a temptation to touch him, to feel that warm body against his own. 

Their feelings are slowly let out, getting out of their minds through how close they are, not being able to take it anymore. It seemed like. 

Though Lamar was still hesitant, but that didn't stop Franklin from doing something about it, showing this other male how he feels. 

Lamar was startled as Franklin was pulling away and about to kiss him instead. "F..?" 

"L..let me show you that I love you. That no matter what, I'II stay with you, always. Let me hold you." Franklin said to him, as he confessed his feelings to Lamar. 

Lamar felt his face heated up, when he realized what that probably meant, at the end. "Y-You mean..?" 

Franklin just nods at that, understanding what this other male thought. 

Lamar swallowed hard. He puts his hands on Franklin's shoulders, as he eyed him, although he doesn't push him away. He didn't do anything. But he stayed where he was. His breathing is shaky as he feels a nervousness like never before. 

Franklin seemed to have noticed that, he didn't mind it. His eyes softened. He knows that Lamar has never been held by a guy (or had sex with another male) before, so he was gonna be gentle with him, he promised Lamar that. Even without saying it. 

"I want you." he whispered to him. 

Lamar nodded at that. He wraps his arms around that other dark-skinned male's shoulders. He wants him too. He wanted to feel comfort and love from Franklin. More than anything, or anyone, from just him. 

They just started with only kissing and touching while staring at each other. 

Franklin kissed Lamar's neck, affectionately, as he left a slight mark on that dark skin. On this tattooed part of it. He also kisses those collarbones of the taller male's. 

Then, after this, he started kissing down Lamar's dark skinned body. 

Lamar let out some noises and breaths out of his low voice. He was shivering, blushing already. He arches himself. 

His blush darkened. When he felt that Franklin was in between his legs, leaving kisses on his inner thighs. Feeling those lips and the other male's smooth touch on his legs, holding them open, was making him feel more flustered than ever before. Although he lets him do that, what he wants. Since this all made him feel good, better even. 

He also felt how comfy and warm, soft that bed is. He was loving it. 

They both feel each other's warm dark skin with their bodies so close together. They're kissing one another again now. That feeling was very intoxicating, both guys wanting each other very badly. Their breathing mixed as they had pulled apart from this kiss to relax a bit, at least slightly, before doing anything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stripped themselves, after awhile, throwing everything on the ground. Not even their boxers were on, nothing was. They are naked now and bare skinned with each other. They're staring again, both of them blushing slightly. They stay like that for a bit. 

Franklin reached over, eventually. To grab something. He gets some stuff from the nightstand drawer, after he had opened it. He opens that bottle of lube. He was lubing his fingers, making sure that they were fully covered in this. 

He had coaxed Lamar, carefully and gently, in his low voice while it was slightly soft-spoken now. He got him to be in a different position, still on his back and on the bed, but getting him to spread his legs. He puts his fingers against that hole of this other male's. He rubbed him there. 

Lamar breathed sharply, already feeling nervous again. 

But he was reassured by Franklin though. 

"It's okay. Relax. I'II take care of you. I will take my time, I'II be slow and gentle, I promise." 

Lamar has a slight blush, although he also nods at that now, feeling better again. If only just a bit. 

Franklin was rubbing the outside of it, for awhile longer, letting Lamar get used to the feeling. He was pushing against it, although he doesn't enter him with these fingers yet. 

Lamar felt his breathing as it was heavy, wanting more already. It's hard to wait. 

Thankfully he didn't need to, for long anyway. 

Franklin pushed two of his fingers inside Lamar. He starts to 'thrust' them now, in and out. 

Lamar felt strange. His breaths were shaky and uneven, heavy. He felt it as his thighs and legs were shaking, his body trembled by this different, new feeling that he's just experiencing now. He just tried to relax for him. But he was still tensing. 

Franklin heard all this from him. He knew that he had to do something. He decided to kiss him and touch Lamar. He distracted him from that. To keep him calm. 

Lamar had his head on the pillow, resting it there. He was comfortable at least. He breathed calmly, relaxing. Just slightly, for Franklin. He looked at him, slowly, staring for a bit. Strangely enough, it kept him calm, feeling okay and better. To let him keep going. 

That's just what Franklin did too, after noticing this from him. 

Franklin fingered him, stretching it open. He curled and twisted those fingers in Lamar. In a medium paced way. He scissored the ring of muscle too. 

Lamar was quivering underneath him, letting out a shiver as well, not being able to take it anymore or hold out much longer. 

He felt it as Franklin touched something inside him, those nerves in there, his prostate. That seemed to be it for him. He arched his body as his back curved as he moaned loudly. He made a low noise with it. "Ahh~!" His breath felt like it was taken away, fading but not that pleasure though. 

Franklin knows that he hadn't hurt him, but just the opposite, although he resisted the temptation to smirk or grin. He was also pulling out his fingers, not wanting to overwhelm him. Not yet, not tonight anyway. He was getting to the next part now. He grabbed the bottle of lube again, though he did something else before that. 

He stroked himself hard, his hand wrapped around his own shaft. Although it would be a lie, if he said that he wasn't erected before. But he made sure anyway. 

Lamar had calmed down once again, keeping himself that way now. He tries not to stare at it, with another blush. He kinda hated how he was acting right now. Which was shyly. It's embarrassing. 

Though Franklin didn't seem to mind this. 

Franklin got closer to him. He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. He lifted those legs, just slightly, spreading them open. He kept Lamar's legs over his own thighs, while still holding onto them. 

He waited until Lamar said it was okay, then he pushed inside him, slowly. Only halfway in. He felt Lamar's tightness against his shaft. Although he resists the urge to thrust as he stays still. 

Lamar tensed again. He gasped sharply, his breath becoming uneven. It's heavily there. He let out a whimper, within his throat. He was trembling as his body shaked a bit, without him meaning to. He tries to calm down and relax again now, but it was hard to. 

Franklin stares at him, his eyes softened. Like earlier. He let him adjust. He hadn't moved at all.

He stayed there with him as he felt their breaths mixing. He kissed him, feeling Lamar's soft lips, he loved how they felt. He deepened that kiss, slowly, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. 

It had distracted him from it all again. 

Lamar let out a moan, when he felt it. He wraps his arms around Franklin's neck, not too tightly though, pulling him even closer. 

Franklin lets him do that, he had smiled at this, in between their lips. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, with such gentleness. It was strange but loving. 

They kept kissing each other for awhile. Until they eventually pull apart. 

Lamar had adjusted so he told him that it was alright to keep going on. Which is what this other male did. 

Franklin started thrusting. In and out of him. Slowly. His thrusts stay that same pace with an even rhythm. 

Lamar was moaning, feeling a bit of a pleasuring feeling through him. 

Their warm bodies are against one another. They both felt overwhelmed by each other's sweet scents of cocoa butter and different kinds of colognes. It was surrounded around these two dark-skinned guys as heat radiated off them. That room was filled with breaths, noises, and moans. They were both moaning their names, breathlessly, out of it in bliss. Both guys are feeling pleasured, mixed in with a sensation. They felt like they're drowning in their love for one another, these feelings for each other. It was nice, they're loving it. Everything was affectionate and passionate, with their love making. They both feel loved by each other. They stay so very close during all of it. 

Franklin kept his thrusts, slow and deep, as he made love to him. He puts his hand in Lamar's, as they entangled their fingers together. 

During everything. There was so much passion, while they showed how they love each other very much. 

Lamar moans a bit, arching his body again now. While he was still pinned down under him. Although not uncomfortably. It felt so right, feeling very good that way. He was feeling more of this pleasure as he almost drowned in it. 

He grips onto the bed sheets, tightly, like his life depended on it. It seems like he does need to. He was moaning softly yet enough for Franklin to hear him, slowly getting louder. He was flustered, a reddish shade on his dark skin, as he blushed a bit. He was breathing with each and every moan that he let out. He stared at him, deeply and silently, into Franklin's eyes. "..F-Franklin~"

It's rare for Lamar to even act like this and Franklin was loving that sight, it made him feel more love for this other male. Just for him alone, no one else. He thought that Lamar was adorable this way. It made Franklin remember and think about how much he loves him, adored Lamar to pieces. 

"Lamar~"

Franklin leaned down and over him. He kissed Lamar again, on these soft lips. He also stayed there, close to him now. Like before, if even a bit more. He was staring at Lamar, quietly. Into Lamar's eyes. Lovingly. 

He pulled apart from it. He moaned himself. He gripped onto Lamar's thighs, although gently. Because he loved to be that way with him. He thrusted a bit inside Lamar. 

They both feel this warmth and that closeness again. Now as they finally both reached their climax. 

Lamar arched his back. He moans as he let it all out. His body was shaking from that, but just because he felt so good, a very pleasurable feeling through him. "Franklin..~" he moaned that name of his lover once more. He would probably blush at thinking this later. But he was too out of it to care for now. He came as he covered his lower abdomen. 

Franklin thrusts two more times. He goes all the way inside him as he came after him in that condom. He cleaned them both off with a small cloth, throwing it out. He pulled out of him, carefully. He took off this condom. He tied and threw it away as well. 

They both are taking a second, as they calmed down, slowly. 

Lamar had turned around onto his stomach. He breathed softer than usual, calming himself down again now. He was nuzzling against a pillow on there, as he held it close in his arms, with them wrapped around that thing full of softness. It was like a warm feeling, similar to being close to Franklin, taking in this other male's scent from it. 

Franklin was leaning over Lamar once again. He was kissing down his lover's (he almost had a smile at this thought) back, mostly on Lamar's spine. He gave him loving kisses on that dark skin there. He leaves a kiss, here and there, on Lamar's shoulder blades too. 

Lamar shivered slightly as he smiled at that, feeling loved, strangely yet nicely enough.

Franklin was pulling away, after awhile it seemed like, giving him extra affection and love, softly. 

They both noticed that closeness and this intimacy between them, as they love it. Both dark-skinned guys were blushing as they told each other 'I love you', then they both smiled at that, ever so softly. They're both very glad to be close again now, if even more than before. They are also filled with a bit of happiness.

After that, all of this loving silence, they are lying down together. They cuddled and nuzzled against each other. In a warm embrace. They stay close to one another, like earlier. They felt warmer than ever. 

They kept cuddling until eventually they had fallen asleep, peacefully together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
